


Never Coming Home

by winter_scldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_scldier/pseuds/winter_scldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam Winchester are drafted to fight in World War II but Dean is not due to an injury. He tries to keep up with his friend and brother as he was he was in the hospital by writing letters to them, anxiously awaiting responses. But one day, they just stop coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

The dreaded day came when Castiel Novak and Sam Winchester would be sent out to fight. Every single person they saw said that the accident that left Dean with several broken ribs, and a shattered leg was a blessing for him, but that wasn't the case. He would much rather stand side-by-side with his brother and best friend in this time of need. He just couldn't.

Dean held back tears as they said their final goodbye's. He almost lost it once he hugged his dear young brother Sammy and saw the pure terror in his eyes. He kept promising that Cas would protect him, only to see the doubt that was obvious on Cas's face. 

They promised to write whenever they got the chance, and hugged him one last time before heading down to the base to be deported  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean sat in the hospital bed everyday, waiting for an update from the others. The first letter came from Cas. It read:

My Dearest Friend Dean,

We managed to get here safely which is good news, but I also must remind you that I cannot promise the safe return of your brother, as I must also look after my own safety in the event of danger. That being said, if I can, I will do my best to make sure that he stays out of danger. 

Other than that there isn't much else to say. The majority of places we've been have already been affected by the war, as most of the buildings have fallen into destruction and ruin. All the soldiers talk about is the life they left behind and that they hope it'll all be normal upon their return. I can only pray that the war doesn't find its way to you, for we have no idea what is to come of the future.

I pray we meet again,  
Cas  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Dean read the letter over and over again, praying for the safe return of his brother and best friend.


	2. Letters

The next letter he received came from Sam. He wrote,

My Dear Brother,

I am very frightened about going into battle. Cas always tells me that it will all be alright, and that we will return soon, but I am afraid I do not believe him. When I was university we spent a short period of time talking about the events of the previous war, and in fact it lasted four years. I do not wish to stationed here four years, but I will do what I must to insure that that war does not find its way to you, and that you stay out of harms way.

Your loving brother,  
Sam  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
As Dean read the letter, his thoughts immediately turned to what they must be going through. Had they been hurt? Had they been in combat? He picked up his pen and parchment, not realizing that they would not get his letter until they returned. 

He poured all of his anxiety into the letter which he addressed to Cas. He kept asking if they had entered combat yet. If him and Sam were still doing alright. When he guessed they'd be home. 

Dean gave the letter to one of the nurses, who didn't have the heart to tell him that his letter wouldn't reach them. 

He hadn't slept at all that night, or the next. He anxiously awaited another letter from them with answers to his questions until finally he received one the next day.


	3. Blood

Cas had sent him a letter telling what they had seen. He stated,

Dearest Dean,

I must be honest that you are much better off safe in the hospital then here with us, as we saw our first conflict earlier this morning. Sam and myself managed to escape with zero harm, however others were not as lucky. We watched from afar as several friends of ours, murdered at the hands of the German's. We were told to look for survivors and see if we could identify any of our own. 

As we walked, it finally came into perspective of how much blood had actually been spent. The already dead grass had been soaked the ground with the blood of innocent men. I remember walking and seeing a German soldier with his brains splattered next to him on the ground. It was only then I saw Sam and my own uniform, were coated in blood. Of who's blood I do not know, nor do I ever hope to find out. 

Sam hasn't done much sense this morning except for write to you I presume. He refuses to talk to people, and I fear that he may have shell shock. I confronted our squads medic about the issue, but all he said is that he did not have the proper equipment to treat the condition, and the Captain simply told me that as long as he's able to shoot a gun, he will stay fighting. 

I am so sorry Dean. There's just nothing else I can do.

Castiel  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Dean read Castiel's words full remorse. He feared for the safety of the two, and wanted nothing more than to be with them. He waited for days until he recieved the letter from his brother.


	4. Sammy

Dean eagerly opened the envelope to find Sam's handwriting more shaky then it had been before they left.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Brother Dean,

I'm not certain how many of our old friends you remember, but I remember most of them. Including Samuel Miller, from down the street when we were kids. I saw him die Dean. I saw his blood splatter on the grass. I heard him scream as bullets pierced his chest. I watched as he fell to the ground. I watched as his pain was silenced when his brain was exploded through the back of his head. 

Do you remember Mitch? He used to come over and play tag in the yard with us. I heard him screaming his brothers name as he sobbed over a dismembered body of another, before a bullet landed in his back, and he fell over, completely still next to the fallen soldier he had been holding only seconds before.

How about William? He had high chances back in the day, being one of the smartest and most talented person we knew. He deserved so much more than to be just another corpse of a soldier who had no idea what to do.

Jack and Paul were the twins who lived next door if you don't remember. I can only imagine what they're going to tell their sister Carolyn and their mother that they lost of both of them. 

James Smith could do amazing things with his cello. I remember hearing him practice after school, and hearing him put all of his emotions into the strings. He used to write music for his family, and he even played for his cousin Kathleen's wedding. Because of the battle we faced today, he is no longer able to play. James was a lucky one, but he lost his right arm. We visited him in the medical tent before coming back here. He was sobbing, saying he would rather had died instead of what hell he now has to face. 

Our general was Arthur Daniels if you can believe it. He was the kid on the block who always got in trouble in school. After his passing today, everyone thinks Castiel will become the new lieutenant general, even though everyone knows he doesn't want that. It won't matter though. He has better knowledge of guns and battle strategies than anyone, as well as more physical abilities. General Michael Jenkins summoned him to talk in private about five minutes ago, so we'll see how it goes. 

I desperately hope for our return, and that you are still alright back home. 

See you soon,

Sammy  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Castiel hadn't mentioned the possibility about becoming lieutenant general in his most recent letter which must have been written after Sam had started his.Dean felt bad about not remembering all of the people in Sam's letter, but he did remember a few. He remember Samuel, and William. He remembered Carolyn and bits and pieces of Mitch, but nobody could forget James. 

Poor James had gone through so much pain in his childhood, much more than Sam knew about. His sister had been diagnosed with cancer, and died a day after he turned thirteen years old. His father had taught him how to play the cello before he was overtaken by pneumonia and passed away. His mother never remarried, nor had another child. It had been unclear what happened to Ms. Smith after James went to university, but many claim she committed suicide. No even James had heard from her after he left. 

Dean sat in silence, trying to fight the tears building in his eyes. He just wanted them to come home.


	5. Castiel

Dean became anxious when he stopped received letters from Castiel. Sam wrote to him saying that he had indeed become the squads new commander, and simply didn't have the time to write. Sam told him that almost all of Castiel's time was spent with General Michael Jenkins supposedly talking about battle strategies, but he had also been seen by other soldiers talking to soldiers in the medical tent. The nurses told Sam that he was getting to know them. He talked to them about the stuff they did before the war, their family back home, and things like that. Everyday he was seen talking to somebody new, and every now and then he would be seen praying with a soldier.

It surprised a lot of people that Castiel, who knew so much about guns and violence, could be so comforting to those he didn't know. Castiel had told Sam that James was being discharged and supposedly, was being sent to the same hospital Dean was at. Castiel had looked after James while they were there. It was as if he knew all that James had been through. 

It had turned out he was right, and James had arrived at that same hospital only a day later. James remembered Dean, for they had been best friends back in the day, and Dean had helped him recover from the death of his family members. 

James told Dean that Castiel seemed to be under a lot of stress recently, especially after receiving his new position. Apparently he didn't have the heart to tell Sam that he wouldn't be able to protect him any longer, and that he would have to fight for himself, and that had been the reason why the two hadn't heard from him after that day.

Dean was grateful to hear that both of them were alright, but he was angered that Castiel couldn't watch Sam like he promised he would do. He would just have to live with it.


	6. Battle

There was a long period of time when he received nothing from neither Sam nor Castiel. James had long been gone, so there was no hope in asking him where they were. It wasn't until about a week later until he was only slightly relieved.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Dean,

I cannot find Castiel. I've looked all around the base, talked to every nurse, and visited every tent. Not a single soldier in our squad has seen him and I'm beginning to worry. We recently returned from another battle with German forces, and that was the last I saw of him. 

His body was not among the other corpses on the field, and that brings only a small amount of relief. Others in the squad believe he was taken hostage, but the Germans are not known for doing so. General Jenkins and the other superior officers have not released any information on his disappearance, but it has already been noticed all around the base. In the medical tents, almost all the soldiers were asking where Castiel was, for he was later than normal. The nurses looked at me with doubt. It was with a heavy heart that I told them that no one had seen him after we returned.

Since then, the base has been a lot more dreary. A good amount of soldiers believe that if Castiel couldn't make it, how are we supposed to? I keep trying to tell them that he is not dead, he simply just went missing. 

Many think that if he did get captured, they're torturing him for information about our battle plans. Others think they captured him and threw him in a concentration camp, or they captured him and the shot him when he refused to give them what they wanted. Either way there is almost a zero chance of him returning alive. All I can do is hope for the best.

Talk to you soon,

Sam  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Dean had started to cry without knowing it. The simple thought of what they could be doing to Castiel caused him to have a panic attack, and it took the nurses two hours to try and calm him down.

He waited for days to get another letter.


	7. MIA

Dean hadn't slept for a few days as he waited for another letter from Sam. The next one he got had been wrinkled, suggesting that it had been wet. He began to have a small panic attack as he opened the letter and read the smeared ink and wrinkled paper  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Dean,

It is with a heavy heart that I tell you that General Jenkins announced that Castiel had been captured, and that they had no idea where they took him. Someone in our squad reported seeing him struggling against a few German soldiers as they tried to drag him away, but they could not stop them because a grenade went off blocking his sight of where they went. 

They said they believe he is alive because when they followed the trail there was no evidence of a murder or execution, but there had been evidence of an obvious struggle. They think that the nearest place they could've taken him is a concentration camp called Dachau, but it is uncertain. 

They believe that wherever he is, they are almost certainly trying to get information about our military, but the thing that we are almost certain that Castiel won't give out any information. Ordinarily this wouldn't want to be a bad thing, but because he was taken by the Germans, they will show no mercy, and they will kill him, accident or not.

That's all I know Dean, I am so sorry.

Sam  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It was in this moment that Dean was overcome with sorrow and anxiety. Why had they chosen him? Did they know he was high in American ranks? What were they doing to him? He tried to ask everyone who came into his room if they knew anything about Dachau, but the only thing anyone knew is that it was a Jewish concentration camp. 

It was unclear to anyone what was going on, inside the high security walls on the day they captured Commander Castiel Novak, and nobody would know until the very end.


	8. Torture

It was unknown to the American soldiers, but Castiel had indeed been taken to Dachau for information. High ranking German soldiers had seen him ordering people around, and acting like he knew every move every single was supposed to make, so they captured him. 

They would lock him in dark cells for days until they would try to get information, but he always refused. 

"I'd rather die,"

He would say every time they would torture him. There had been times when they got really close. They would starve him for days, and give him no water. The only contact of light he received was when they would come to torture him again. He usually always was close to the brink of insanity, but they always found a way to make him stay sane enough to give them information. 

He wanted to send a message to Sam and tell him that he would be back soon, but that wasn't going to happen. All he could do was pray that Sam was alright, and that he was surviving on his own. 

He wanted to apologize for leaving Sam all alone, even though it wasn't his fault. He never planned on being captured and left to die for information.

Everyday the only noises he heard were those of his fellow inmates screaming as they were beaten or murdered in the central courtyard. There were countless times when the idea of him being next, would lead to him curled up in a ball on the ground praying.

It was about three weeks later that the torture at Dachau came to an end. One of the German Captain's dragged him from his dark prison, and shoved him on a train. He stood on the crowded train with some of the other male inmates of the camp. None of them had any idea what was going on, until the train came to a stop inside the front gate of Auschwitz.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Overwhelming fear crashed in to Castiel, causing him to almost collapse. He was the last one to leave, but before he could step out of the car a soldier stopped him. He was going to Berlin.


	9. Missing

Day after day was spent trying to find Castiel. They had tried to infiltrate the nearby camps, but he was nowhere to be found. It was after around three weeks that they found a torn and burned US Army Lieutenant's jacket among a pile of clothes from other prisoners. It was then that they decided to stop. General Jenkins and the others concluded that he had joined the other 31,000 people that had already died in custody of the camp. 

A letter was sent to Dean addressing the matter of Castiel's supposed passing, along with a letter from Sam  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Dean,

General Jenkins has convinced the others that Castiel was killed, but I know he wasn't. The jacket they found could have belonged to any soldier, not just Castiel. I have faith that he has the will to survive whatever the Germans have put him through. 

I've been trying to convince the men that he is alive, but it is to no avail. Even the men that he used to visit in the medical tent have begun to lose hope. 

After speaking with the Corporal, he believes that Castiel is alive because they know he is useful to them. I do not know if you were aware that Castiel is fluent in German, which might be a reason he is still alive. The Corporal believes they may have taken him to Berlin, and that the soldiers there might make him talk easier than the ones here did. He thinks that even if he is alive, it will not be for much longer. It is believed that Adolf Hitler will have him executed or sent back to Auschwitz if he doesn't get the information he desires. 

I fear for his life, Dean. By the time you receive this, he might already have been executed. I will let you know what I find out.

Sam


End file.
